The NHLBI and the Performer set forth this statement of objectives and milestones to define the scope of a partnership for the Institute to effectively develop an NHLBI Data STAGE (Storage, Toolspace, Access and analytics for biG data empowerment) for heart, lung, blood, and sleep research investigators who need to find, access, share store, cross-link, and compute on large scale data sets. The NHLBI Data STAGE will be a cloud-based platform that provides tools, applications, and workflows to enable these capabilities in secure workspaces. The resource will be a rationally organized digital environment, integrated within the broader NIH Data Commons ecosystem (being separately developed under RM-17-026), that will accelerate efficient biomedical research and maximize community engagement and productivity. Ultimately, the NHLBI Data STAGE will drive discovery leading to novel diagnostic tools, therapeutic options, and prevention strategies for heart, lung, blood, and sleep (HLBS) disorders. Throughout the life-cycle of this partnership, the NHLBI and the Performer will negotiate milestones, objectives, and deliverables based on the needs and progress of the effort. These milestones, objectives and deliverables may occur in parallel or sequentially as necessary.